boys, boys, boys
by ohwhatsherface
Summary: She just really wanted a daughter to put the stupid dress and bonnet on. But no, she kept having sons. So she settled for the next best thing.


**title:** boys, boys, boys**  
author:** ohwhatsherface**  
for:** ANNE MY MAMA MUFFIN  
**pairing:** Sasuke/Sakura**  
prompt:** pink bonnet  
**warning(s):** a restored Uchiha clan; implications of shecks**  
disclaimer: **don't own Naruto**  
notes: **um, this turned out disgustingly fluffy

**-**

**-**

Sasuke watched his youngest son from the doorway with a rather perturbed expression on his face.

Little Kyo was sitting up on his dressing table with Sakura in front of him. The boy was about ten months old and Sakura spent most of her time with him. Kyo was the youngest of _six_ boys. The only reason they had so many was because Sakura _really _wanted a girl (and okay, maybe that wasn't the _only_ reason per se).

"Sakura..." Sasuke called wearily, stepping into the room to stop the madness. "Um. _What are you doing_?"

Kyo looked away from his mother and to Sasuke, giving his father a stare of pure, unadulterated fear. Sasuke was sure that if the boy could speak in full sentences or even just use a word or two, he'd be screaming for his daddy to come help.

Sakura frowned at Sasuke. "Nothing, dear."

She then turned back to Kyo and smoothed down his black hair, pursing her lips ever so slightly when at the back it kept flicking back up like Sasuke's did. Sakura smiled at her youngest and kissred him on his forehead before adding the final touch to his outfit.

"Oh, my little boy is so handsome!"

Sasuke snorted. "Don't you mean _pretty_?"

"Oh, shush."

"Sakura, look at him! He looked terrified!"

"You're overreacting."

"_Look_ at him!"

Sakura did look at Kyo and she couldn't help the wide smile that came onto her face.

It had been an accident, really. When she was pregnant with Satoshi, their first son, they didn't check the baby's sex, only caring that it be healthy. Tsunade though, so sure they were going to have a girl (which most likely ultimately jinxed the possibility of a daughter, in Sakura's opinion), bought a lacy white dress that had pink ribbons on it along with a pale pink bonnet. When Sakura had opened the gift practically seventeen years ago, she had prayed for a little to girl to put it on.

But nay.

Sasuke kept giving off his stupid Y-chromosomes when she needed the freaking _X_.

So taking a break from pregnancy and daughterless, Sakura went for the next best thing.

"He looks _happy_, Sasuke!"

"Sure, if by happy you mean _severely traumatized_."

Sakura scowled at Sasuke, pinching his shoulder for the insult. In her opinion, Kyo looked adorable donning the dress. And the bonnet just finished it all up! Her little boy made a perfect girl!

"Da... da!" Kyo gurgled, outstretching his arms towards Sasuke. "Dada!"

Both parents turned to the door when they heard it open to see Satoshi walk in munching on an apple. "Ma!" the sixteen-year-old yelled, leaning on the door. "I'm hungry—_whoa_! What the heck did you do to Kyo?" Satoshi shuddered. "Jeez, even the ANBU wouldn't do anything _that_ cruel to their enemies."

Sakura frowned at him while Sasuke snickered.

"Dada!" Kyo called again.

Ever the loving father, Sasuke grabbed Kyo and held him protectively in his arms, eyeing Sakura who looked rather crestfallen. He disgustedly (yet gently) removed the bonnet from the boy's head and then sat him back down at the end of the table (away from Sakura) to remove the dress.

"He's going to have issues when he grows up now," Satoshi said with sigh. "Nice going, Mom."

Kyo let out a happy giggle when he was finally sitting on the table in just his diaper. Satoshi walked over to his youngest brother and picked him up.

"It's okay, monster," he said shaking the boy around. "I'll protect you from the scary lady."

Sakura stared at him disapprovingly. "The scary lady who just so happens to be cooking dinner and knows what you _don't_ like." She went ignored though, as Satoshi walked out of the room with his younger brother in his arms. She then turned to Sasuke and bit her lip nervously. "I..."

"What is it?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I want another one."

Sasuke's face fell at the idea of dealing with a pregnant Sakura for a seventh time. "Are you kidding me?"

"I _really_ want a girl, Sasuke!" she whined. "Please! Just one more, I swear!"

"That's what you said after we had Shin, and then we ended up with Kyo," Sasuke said when his wife latched onto his arm, staring up at him with a teary-eyed face and a quivering lower lip (ha! Did she think he was going to fall for that?!). While he loved his children, Sakura could _not_ be serious. Babies were _hard_ to deal with, obviously she knew that. And besides, Kyo wasn't even a year old yet! "Sakura, I don't think—_hey_!"

He was cut off when her hand moved downwards.

After all, with six children under the belt, she obviously had quite a number of moves when it came to making them.

"Just one more," Sakura promised breathlessly between urgent kisses as pushed him onto the bed. She immediately straddled him and began to remove his vest and shirt. "I promise, Sasuke! I just really want a girl!"

Sasuke decided that it would be best not to fight her off. "And if we end up with another boy?"

Sakura sat back up and pulled her shirt over her head. She then smirked at him and pressed a rough kiss to his lips.

"Well then I guess we'll just have to try again."

-

_Fin_

-

* * *

-

So Kyo is ten months, Satoshi's sixteen, yes, but there are four others between them ergo the big gap  
When Sasuke said he wanted to restore his clan, he didn't know how hard it was to deal with babies  
Not that _I_ do, but my four torturous days with robo-baby from parenting class was pretty killer  
AND SIGH I CAN ONLY WISH THIS BECOMES CANON


End file.
